Puppet or Prophet
by Erika Elencia
Summary: One little mistake can take it all away. One little mistake can end it all. Especially the stupid ones. Beware of the stupid ones. Seriously. From stressed out fifteen year old to crazy ninja puppeteer...yeah my life just gets weirder and weirder, doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Life sucks. Really. Nothing could possibly suck more than seeing your boyfriend sucking some other girl's face. Then getting hit by a car while running away from the scene. Then finding out in the hospital that it was just some stalker that decided to jump him. So basically, I got hit by a car for no good reason.

Life sucks.

And apparently I had three more hours to live, which is something I only found out after everyone left.

My injuries were too severe and all that shit. In fact, they aren't quite sure how I was conscious at the moment.

Being the nerd that I am, I took out a manga book from my safely recovered bag. I knew that the entire reason why I wasn't screaming bloody murder right now was the painkillers, but I decided not to dwell on it for now.

The book ended up being a volume of the Naruto series, one of my personal favorites next to Code Geass and Death Note. This particular volume was all about Sasori, one of my favorite Akatsuki members and his past as well as his fight with Sakura and Chiyo.

I was in the middle of reading up on Sasori's past again when I started to cough and suddenly I could barely breathe. My vision darkened and I could vaguely hear the nurses running around and the doctors checking my vitals.

Sigh, I guess I'm not gonna be able to spend the rest of my time conscious.

Life was always so cruel, taking away friends, making my school work so hard that I had barely any time to myself, having my parents constantly fight with me in the middle of it all and finally cheating me of the time I had left in this world.

But that's okay.

It's not like I can do anything about it.

So I just closed my eyes and let myself succumb to the warm, inviting darkness of death.

The heart monitor gave one last beep and so ended my last moments in this cruel, cruel world.

~~~~~~~~one last chance~~~~~~~

Death was...comfortable. It felt as if I was floating around in nothingness, but it had a nice warmth to it as well. But it was...strange as well. How could I still feel my heart beating? And more importantly...why do I feel a second heartbeat as well?

Unless...my time of oblivion was being stolen from me right this very second?

Rebirth?

I guess that doesn't sound too bad...

Maybe God had taken pity on me and allowed me to be reborn in a different world? A world far less cruel than the last?

Or maybe I'm just jinxing myself...

For all I know, I could end up being born into an abusive family, or one in poverty that struggles for every penny. Sigh, I wouldn't be surprised if I did end up like that. Life hates me, remember? My only real comforts had been in my two best friends, a fun quiet nerd with the softest brown eyes I've ever seen who understood me like no one else could and an outgoing girl with a habit of dying her hair lots of different shades of red who was always so protective of me and always knew just what to say. I'm definitely gonna miss them. Maybe if I get lucky I'll look a bit like them? So that every single time I look in the mirror, I'll be reminded of them. Yes that sounds perfect. And if I get reborn without my memories, maybe that'll give me a soft sense of nostalgia, just a little reminder of their existences.

I smiled a bit at the thought of them, though that happy feeling was soon replaced by guilt.

They were my everything. No one could possibly be more important to me than them. Not even my own parents, who caused quite a few of my problems. How would they be taking my death...? How could I do this to them...?

My musings were cut short, as a light had appeared in my vision and soon I was held in the arms of a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes that had an energetic spark in them, despite how tired she looked.

She grinned and turned to say something to the man standing next to her bed who I assume to be my new father. His hair was a soft shade of red and his hazel eyes shone with excitement. They were speaking in Japanese I think. Weird...they don't look Asian at all...

The man said something to her.

She then looked down at me and replied, "Akina-chan."

Then a boy with the same red hair as my new father but with my mother's eyes came rushing in. He looked about 12 or so and rather excited.

Mother smiled at him and asked him something, calling him Sasori-kun. Strange...he does kinda look like Sasori from Naruto...same features...

Sasori nodded quickly and soon I was in his arms being hugged close to his chest. That felt nice...

Then he called my his Akina-imouto-chan. From what I know of Japanese

"imouto" means "little sister". I quickly found that I didn't really mind being his "imouto-chan". I definitely like his smile. It's very cute and just awwwwwww...

Then my moment with my new Aniki (older brother) was interrupted.

A woman had come in, and she wore... the forehead protector of the shinobi of Sunagakure from Naruto...

Suna forehead protector...

Sasori that looks like Sasori...

Non-Asians that speak Japanese...

Oh shit I'm in Naruto!

~~~~better not waste it~~~~~~

Being a baby totally sucked. I had no way to really communicate though I have managed my first word (it was in English so sadly no one understood).

Funny story actually. So I was crawling around while being watched by Kaa-san (if I'm gonna live here I may as well use the language, that means mother by the way) and suddenly I got pretty hungry. I'm not one for crying since I've always thought of crying as showing weakness. And I was already really frustrated from the fact that I couldn't do anything helpful. So I did the only thing I could at the moment. I lifted my head and looked to the sky and screamed as hard as I could.

"FUCK!"

I was then promptly fed, thankfully.

~~~~~~life's just a game~~~~~~

My first coherent word had been "Aniki", since he was currently my most precious person. He was a puppeteer in training, and I just loved to watch him delicately move his little puppets with the chakra strings. It just wowed me. And the best part was listening to the stories that came with the shows. While I couldn't particularly understand what he was saying, I loved listening to the different tones, how his expressions changed, that wonderful smile that came along when I laughed at some of the motions the puppets made. My Aniki was most definitely my most precious person. I know that he's going to defect from Suna eventually. But I also know that I'll be coming with him.

Chakra was a strange sensation to say the least. It's like...a natural part of me and yet it feels somehow separate. Like something that's flowing in me but I can't truly control it. I guess that'll change once I'm in the academy...

I've already decided to pursue puppetry with Aniki. While I don't necessarily like the idea of human puppets, I can still use regular ones. Human puppets are puppets made from human corpses, that retain the kekkei genkai (bloodline power) from when it was alive.

For example, the current Leader of our village, the Third Kazekage, is going to be killed by Aniki before we defect. Aniki will then take his corpse and turn it into a puppet, but it will retain the "Iron Sand" kekkei genkai therefore allowing Aniki to use the kekkei genkai himself. It's a smart tactic, though not very humane.

I hope I never have to turn to it...

~~~~one that I'm gonna win~~~

My new life really wasn't as perfect as I thought. I had forgotten exactly who's story I'm in. This is Naruto, and people die in Naruto.

I knew who was going to die in Naruto. But when you actually know them yourself...

It hurts like a bitch.

Kaa-San and Tou-san were shinobi. This is war time.

Kaa-san and Tou-san went to fight.

Kaa-san and Tou-san came home a few days later.

In two big black coffins, waiting to be buried.

I was only two and it hurt.

The next day Aniki and I stood before they're graves dressed in black, and I finally understood how serious the situation was. My name is now Hanaji Akina. My parents, Hanaji Arika and Hanaji Esue have just died in the war.

My brother, Hanaji Sasori is now my legal guardian since our grandmother has refused to do so.

But life's not all bad I guess. I still get plenty of time to save Sasori from dying.

Or at least I hope so...

~~~~even if I have to die trying~~~~~

"Hey Aniki?"

"What is it Akina-chan?"

"Why the hell do you dress me up like a cute little doll? For heaven's sake it's too girly!"

"Well it's for irony really. And just where the hell did you learn that kind of language?! You're only three."

I smiled cheekily.

"Why you of course!"

"The truth please."

I swear this guy has a built in lie detector...

"I may or may not have a Kekkei Genkai..."

May as well pass it off as that.

Aniki's eyes widened.

"I didn't know our family had one..."

"Maybe only I have it...?"

"Possible. What is it?"

"I can see the future...not all of it but important stuff...I knew Kaa-san and Tou-san were going to die...I saw it."

Aniki may have been just 14 but he was smart. Devious really. He was logical and cunning, I've seen him deal with others enough to realize that.

He smiled, believing me. He knows I can't lie very well. I'm not really lying, just giving a different version of the truth.

"Alright. Tell me the next important event."

"In a few years, once you train me as a puppeteer, we're gonna defect. You're going to kill the Third Kazekage right before and turn him into your puppet."

"I do suppose that sounds like me. The Third Kazekage cares for no one but himself and his reputation. He may protect the village but in the end it's simply for his own gain."

I nodded.

"However, you're too young to start training yet. So don't expect me to do anything about that until you're four."

"...evil."

"More like concerned for my darling little sister. Now onto more pressing matters. Which pink kimono do you want tomorrow?"

"... Fuck you."

"Language dear, language."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this fic so far. I just wanted to address a few things before I continue with chapter 2. A close friend of mine (Natripper, check her out 3) brought up a quick concern with me after I posted the first chapter. So I figured I might as well clear it up. I'll admit that Sasori was acting a bit OOC but I have some perfectly good reasons for it. First off, she's his little sister. It's natural that he'd act a bit differently around her though I'm gonna try to make him as in character as possible when they're not alone. **

**Next on the agenda, pairings.**

**Akina will be 16 by the time the main series starts. I'm actually not sure about who I'm gonna pair her up with so I'll let you guys vote! Just leave a review with your vote and whichever person has the most votes wins. The only rule is that whoever it is can't be younger than Akina or older than Kakashi. (Oh and it can't be Sasori for obvious reasons. Obito is also not an option, you'll see why later on.)**

**So enjoy and remember to review!**

_This means it's a flashback~_

Chapter 2

The next year was pretty damn uneventful. Grandma still hates us for whatever reason though Aniki managed to get her to teach him. He can be rather persuasive.

Anyways, yesterday was my fourth birthday. Yay me! I have officially survived four years in this crazy world and without…them…

Never mind. As promised, Aniki has finally started my training today. Our first session went something like this.

"I assume you know what chakra is."

"Yup."

"Then tell me."

Sigh, shouldn't training be a bit more…training-like?

"Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy, right?"

"Yeah. So let's get some chakra control into you."

"How?"

"Take this leaf."

"And?"

I have a feeling I know where this is going…

"And make it stick to you. Simple enough, right?"

Of course…

"Isn't there anything more complex? Or useful?"  
"Nope. Now go do it, I hate wasting time."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. If you do it, I might just buy you some dango afterwards."

I grinned. Damn Aniki knows me well.

"Well then let's do this shit!"

Aniki facepalmed.

"Just what four year old curses on a daily basis?"  
"Me!"

Aniki sighed and I began my "training." (I'm sorry but this just seems ridiculous.)

.

.

.

.

"DAMNIT WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GET THIS?!"

"Your overconfidence is your downfall. Calm down and try again."

I completely and totally jinxed myself there, didn't I?

In my previous life, everything always came so easily to me. Despite the fact that I was really stressed most of the time, it was really because I overworked myself. Financially, my family wasn't doing so well. Which resulted in more fights. So I always took the hardest classes in high school, the ones that would help me get a scholarship. So I just counted on my normal ability to get everything right right off the bat. Despite the fact that I have taken self defense classes before (hooray for Martial Arts Club!) I wasn't prepared for learning to control chakra.

Chakra has its own flow.

It's either you go with it, or you use your own strength to change it and bend it to your will. And my will has never been the strongest.

If only I could focus it to where the leaf is…but that would require changing the flow of my chakra and redirecting it to my shoulder.

I willed it to go there, but no matter what I did it just wouldn't listen.

It's really not that I don't have moldable chakra because I can feel it shifting slightly as I try to use it. It's that I'm just that bad at this.

I sighed, relaxing myself.

I needa figure this out if I'm ever going to be good enough to join the Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

Several failed attempts later; I finally managed to get it to stick to me! Ha!

After congratulating me, Aniki then took me out to get some dango and then we went home.

Two weeks later, the academy started. Suna only allowed people to graduate when they're eight at the earliest sadly. I suppose I understand though. Shinobi are meant to be their county's tools and child Shinobi tend to break easily (both physically and mentally). And no one needs a broken tool, right?

When I first met my classmates, I was surprised about how downright likable they were. Sure there were tons of arguments and stuff, I can't honestly say I really disliked any of them.

First we have Temari, who I must say was simply adorable. She was a cheerful girl who was rather enthusiastic about becoming a kunoichi. We became fast friends actually over a similar hatred for overly girly things and a desire to become the best kunoichi ever.

Another notable boy in my class would be Haruka Uzuki. Uzuki had a bubbly personality but was definitely easy to have a conversation with (as far as conversations with four year olds go). He dreamed about being Kazekage so that the world would never have to go to war again. A bit deep for a four year old, but most definitely admirable. He had dark brown hair and light green eyes and a perpetual smile on his face.

Next came Sazure Fujito. Fujito always had his nose stuck in a book that I'm still questioning how he could even comprehend at this age. He had rather intelligent hazel eyes and dark blue hair. He also had reading glasses but he took them off whenever the teacher yelled at him to put his book away. Another fast friend of mine, I befriended him after asking about his book and reading it with him during our lunch break.

And now for the final member of my friends group, Furikata Mizore. Mizore was Uzuki's rival for becoming Kazekage though her reasons were a bit different. Mizore's older brother had died in the war so she wants to become Kazekage so that no one else will ever have to suffer the loss of their loved ones ever again. She had spiky light green hair and determined lavender eyes. She became friends with me, Uzuki, Temari and Fujito by boldly coming up to us at lunch and declaring that we seemed like awesome people so she simply had to hang out with us. Being the amazing four year olds that we are, we accepted her into our group automatically.

.

.

.

.

The next four years weren't bad at all actually. Suna's academy was far more efficient than Konoha's. Within the second week we had already found out our chakra natures and had been separated into groups for ninjutsu lessons though we mostly learned the mechanics until our third year. I had a wind and water nature, Temari obviously had wind, Uzuki was a water/fire element, Mizore was rather proud of her own lightning/earth and Fujito was pleased with having water/lightning. Those of us with two natures switched groups every other day. Our lessons in things like history and taijutsu weren't separated thankfully. I do actually enjoy hanging out with them. In our fourth year we learned about the different specializations for ninja though I didn't pay attention very much since I was already a puppeteer. Aniki taught me puppetry rather well, and since I already had a more developed mind I did rather well. He also taught me basic shinobi skills such as tree walking, water walking (yes we have a river in Suna too. Shocking, right?) shuriken throwing and really anything to do with kunai. Apparently I only get to do stuff with poison once I was at least a genin. Spoil sport…

The Third Kazekage has already stepped down for whatever reason…Aniki is still dead set on having his body though (damn that sounds soooo wrong).

Aniki also says that we can only leave the village once I'm a chuunin, which sucks. He's actually already mastered the art of mind seals and set up a spy network. He's quite the prodigy. He just asked the people to spar with him (including the Third himself) and placed the seals on them during it while passing it off as some other jutsu. For some strange reason that we're both still wondering about, no one noticed. Luck I guess?

For a while we were considering not leaving at all but then the Fourth Kazekage decided to turn his own son into a living weapon with our grandmother's help. That power hungry move and the fact that no one questioned it sickened us and strengthened our resolve to leave.

Oh wells.

Speaking of Gaara, the five of us have managed to befriend him.

So once upon a time when I was 6, I just happened to stumble upon a certain redhead, seemingly all alone.

"_Gaara-kun!"  
Gaara turned to look at me, eyes widening._

"_Gaara-kun, would you like to play with me?"_

_Gaara's eyes widened even more, speechless. I guess no one offered before._

_I calmly strode up to him, grinning._

"_Why so quiet? I just wanna play a game with you!"_

_Honestly, it's best if Gaara at least has SOME human interaction from someone close to his own age. _

_Gaara nervously stepped forward. I took his hand though he flinched at the action. I smiled comfortingly and he relaxed a bit. I began to lead him over to the slide._

"_My name's Akina! It's nice to meetcha!"_

"…_How did you know my name?"  
I inwardly facepalmed at that. Well that was careless…_

"_My Aniki told me before! He's the best shinobi ever!"_

"_Really?"  
"Yup! He's a puppet master!"_

"_My brother said that he wants to be one…"_

_Hmmm so he has interacted with Kankuro at least once…interesting._

"_Really? My Aniki's teaching me to be a puppet master!"  
"…Can you show me one of your puppets?"_

_I smiled and took out a small training puppet. I began to move it around with chakra strings, letting it dance around._

_Gaara smiled just a tiny bit._

"_Cool, huh?"_

_He nodded._

"_Do you want to go play on the slide?"_

_He nodded again and so our friendship began._

I also introduced him to everyone, and Gaara practically idolizes us as his older siblings. It's freaking adorable!

Anyways, me Mizore, Fujito, Temari and Uzuki have just finished our genin exam and we all passed with flying colors and were currently sitting in our favorite dango shop.

"We're finally getting out of that hellhole!" Uzuki exclaimed, grinning.

Everyone did actually end up picking up on my cursing habits amusingly enough though they were smart enough not to do it in front of any adults.

I rolled my eyes, saying, "Calm yourself Uzu-kun. The real world is even more of a hellhole than this place is."

Fujito looked up from his book and frowned a bit.

"Stop being such a downer, Aki-chan." He deadpanned.

Temari swallowed her food and joined the conversation. "Don't even bother, this is Aki-chan we're talking about. She defines the word 'downer'."

"I'm just being realistic here!"

"Realistic my ass. This is a big step in our lives! Just think about it, only a few more years until I become Kazekage and you guys get to be my council!"

"Oh please Mizore. We all know that _I'm_ going to be Kazekage."

"No way Uzuki! I'm gonna be Kazekge!"

I sighed and interjected before the childish argument could go any farther.

"I'm more concerned about who's gonna be on our teams."

Fujito sighed as well.

"There's no chance that we won't be on the same teams with at least one person from our group. The teams are based on who works well with whom."

I smiled and exclaimed, "I call Mizo-chan and Fuji-kun!"

Uzuki and Mizore frowned then said in perfect unison, "You know it doesn't work that way."

Then they turned to each other and started shouting.

"JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA! NO YOU OWE ME A SODA! NO WAY! I'M GETTING THE SODA!"

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND LEMME EAT?!"

Ah good old Temari.

I laughed. I'm really gonna miss these guys when I leave. When you spend all your time with eight year olds it's easy to forget that you're not eight as well.

Fujito sighed once more (damn he's sighing a lot today.) "Must you people be so damn loud today? Quit acting like such idiots, we're shinobi now. Act like it."

I smiled cheekily at that.

"You love us anyway~"

Fujito smiled softly, "I really can't deny that."

We all burst into laughter and had a group hug. Then we walked over to the village park and laid down in a circle looking up at the sky.

"Can you believe it's been four years already?" Mizore said in awe.

"Mhm, remember when you came up to us and demanded out friendship?" Uzuki chuckled.

I smiled. "Yeah, I still remember what you said! 'I'm Furikata Mizore and you guys look cool so you better be my friends!'"

Mizore laughed. "Best decision I'll ever make!"

Fujito's eyes widened for a second before he asked "Hey guys? Are you completely sure that we're eight? We REALLY don't act like it."

Temari smirked.

"Well Akina's Akina therefore she's automatically overly mature. You're a genius somehow with your huge IQ. I have to be this way for my brothers. And Uzuki and Mizore totally picked it up from us."

Fujito laughed. "Seems legit."

Uzuki frowned. "I didn't just pick it from you guys!"

Mizore nodded. "Neither did I!"

I smirked. "Whatever floats your boat dears~"

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was about 10 minutes until I had to go home to meet Aniki.

"Sorry guys I really have to go. You know how Aniki is."

They all nodded. They had met my brother on several occasions and had easily picked up on his hatred of lateness.

So we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

I quickly walked home and found Aniki working on a puppet over at his workshop.

Aniki looked up, eye twitching.

"You're late."

"But it's only by 2 minutes…"

He raised an eyebrow. Lateness was still lateness.

I sighed.

"You're too harsh with this shit."

"Language and I'm being perfectly reasonable."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. He met my gaze stubbornly.

"You're insane."

Aniki yawned. "I do believe that we established that neither of us are sane quite some time ago."

"Point taken."

We then went into our normal routine of training. When Aniki first started training me he treated me as if I was a normal four year old but soon stopped that once he realized that my mental capacity far surpassed that of a child. So keeping my body's capacity in mind he made my regime a bit harder but that's to be expected.

.

.

.

.

The next day our genin teams were decided. Fujito, Mizore and I were on one team and Uzuki was on a team with two other people that I barely know but they're friends of his so I guess it all works out…

The next few years were rather quiet until our sensei decided that we were ready for the chuunin exams, which were being held in Suna. Uzuki's team was also participating. Little did we all know, just one event would change absolutely everything.

**A/N I hope this is an improvement over chapter one. Remember to review, or else~**


End file.
